the unexpected guest
by eternal-pureblood
Summary: grimmjow never seen this coming...please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

My note: read and review

**Chapter 1**

Grimmjow was stretched out on his couch and watching a movie with his sister, Amaya and her boyfriend Mason Thompson. Amaya was leaning up against mason with his arms around her.

"This is such a dull movie…" said Grimmjow as he yawned

"Yea….lets go out…." Said amaya as she got up off the couch

"But baby I don't want to "said mason as he sat up and looked at his girlfriend.

"Stop whining…because we are going out…now get up.." said amaya as she dragged her boyfriend to his feet. Grimmjow laughed and got to his feet. So they left and went to the local club for a couple hours. When they left the club mason was drunk, and had to be helped back to the car.

"Ba-baby….I lush yew…ba-baby….where we going?" asked mason as he leaned toward amaya. Grimmjow was helping supporting his drunken friend.

"Home boo…." Said amaya as she pushed her drunk boyfriend away, they drove mason's car. When they got amaya leaned and stuck her hands into mason's pocket to get his keys. He looked up at her and kinda smiled.

"Baby if you want in my pants all you have to do is ask…" said mason as he tried to kiss her

"I want to go home…." Said amaya coldly, she was getting irritated by her drunken boyfriend. She unlocked the doors to the car and helped Grimmjow put her now unconscious boyfriend in the backseat. Grimmjow got in the driver seat because he didn't drink at all.

"I cant believe he got so drunk…" said amaya. Grimmjow laughed

"well he is going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning….and im going to laugh my ass off.." said Grimmjow

"hey don't be mean…even though it will be funny…..anyway lets just go home im kinda tired…" said amaya

"ok ok…damn" said Grimmjow. Their ride home consisted of a small argument of how Grimmjow was going to make tomorrow a living hell for mason. Grimmjow drives amaya and mason back to their apartment.

"ok listen ill just bring the damn car back sometime tomorrow….ok?" said Grimmjow as amaya got out and dragged mason out and he was kinda awake

"mkay bro that's cool…see you then…" said amaya. She got the house key from Grimmjow off the key ring and went inside. Once they were inside Grimmjow left and headed home. When He pulled up in the parking lot her parked the car and got out. He went to his suite and rummaged in his pocket for his keys. He pulled them out and unlocked his door and went in. He threw the keys on the table side the door and took off his coat. As he tiredly made his way to his room he heard a sound in his kitchen. He sighed and didn't do anything and went and changed into his short. As he headed to lock his front door he heard the noise again except this time it was louder. He locked the door and headed to the source of the noise.

When he walked into the kitchen the last thing he expected to see was a girl. She had her back to him and she was going through the fridge. Oddly he was more surprised than pissed and he couldn't even bring himself to be mad.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" asked Grimmjow as he stood in the doorway. The girl dropped what she had in her hand and spun around to face grimmjow. She looked absolutely terrified and even had tears in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry…I just….." the girl said as she started to back away. Grimmjow just looked at her and stepped closer.

"you think you can break in here and steal then eat my food…" said grimmjow

"no…I wasn't going to steal anything…I was just really hungry…." Said the girl. He went to say something that made him feel bad. He stopped and looked at the girl and immediately she turned to run but ended up slipping on something that she had dropped. She fell on the floor and hurt her hand trying to catch herself. She gasped and grabbed her hand. Grimmjow looked and her and walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her.

"You were just hungry?" asked grimmjow. The girl didn't look up she just nodded.

"Where are you parents?...how old are you?" asked grimmjow

"I'm 16 and they kicked me out and disowned me. .." whispered the girl as she still didn't looked at him

"Why?..." asked grimmjow.

"Um it's a long story...I'll be leaving" said the girl. Just as she went to get up her stomach growled

"Um ok look what's your name?" asked grimmjow.

"Tari…" said tari

"Well tari I'm grimmjow and why don't you stay here for a while…" asked grimmjow

"Why?" asked tari

"Because I don't like to see people hungry" said grimmjow, she nodded. She agreed to stay for a while. He fixed her something to eat and convinced her to stay at least till she had plan. He sat there and watched her eat.

"So are you sure you don't mind me staying?" asked tari.

"No I don't mind… I live here by myself it would be nice to have the company…" said grimmjow. After she ate he showed her to the spare room. It was right next door to his. She got a shower and then he gave her one of his t-shirt

"I'll put these in the wash ok?" asked grimmjow, she nodded and yawned. When he returned to the living room he seen that she had fallen asleep on the couch. He sighed and picked her up, he took her to her room and put her on the bed, he covered her up before he left the room. He made she the door was locked and cleaned up the kitchen before heading to his room.

*damn grimm….what have you gotten yourself into…what was I supposed to do? Through her out? No…there is no telling the hell that she has been through...* thought grimmjow as he headed for his room. He grabbed he grabbed his cell and seen that his sister had called three times but he decided not to worry about it now. He plugged up his cell before climbing into his bed. He layed for a few minutes wondering what tari could have done to get kicked out...giving up on his thoughts he stretched out on his stomach and went to sleep.

MY NOTE: please review thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter 2**

Grimmjow yawned as he got out of bed, he stretched. He walked to the kitchen and made his coffee, and fixed him an egg sand-which; then he sat at the table. A few minutes later the girl from last night came in the kitchen. She stopped and looked at him; he looked at her for a moment and then motioned her to come sit with him. She didn't move but looked at him with frightened eyes.

"So why don't you tell me more…and you look like you haven't eaten in a while…"

"Yea I am hungry…" said tari. She sat at the table and took the half of sand-which that he offered her.

"When is the last time you ate anything?"

"About three days ago…" she said as she ate the sand-which

"So how did you end up on the streets?...and eat all you want I'll get more"

"Why do you care?.. no offense.."

"ha…you know what…I'm not really sure…usually I would not have care one bit…but there was something about you…anyway you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?"

"What was your name again?"

"Grimmjow…why are you stalling?"

"I want to finish this before you kick me out…"

"look tari…if I was going to kick you out I would have done it by now…."

"I guess that's true….well kicked me out because I got pregnant…"

"Pregnant?"

"Yea my ex-boyfriend got me pregnant…when I told him he acted like he didn't care and dumped me…my parents took his side and kicked me out…"

"That's messed up…"

"What is?"

"First thing your ex sounds like a jerk…and two I cant understand why your parents took his side…so what do they expect you to do?"

"They disowned me…they told me that I wasn't there problem anymore…and my ex…he said the same thing…"

"Wow that is truly messed up…so what do you plan on doing…"

"I don't know…" said tari as tears started to form in her eyes. Grimmjow looked at her and then he reached out and placed his hand over hers. She looked up at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. He sighed and whipped it away.

"Look…stay here with me…"

"You sure?"

"Yea…we need to go get you some cloths though…"

"OK…but grimmjow I have no money…"

"I've got it covered….now come on…"

They went shopping and bought her some new cloths and other things. When they returned grimmjow ordered pizza and went and got a shower. Tari wandered around the house looking and exploring, for some reason she liked being around grimmjow. She went and changed into sweat pants and a tank top before going and laying on the couch. Grimmjow got out the shower and pulled on boxers and shorts, then he dried his hair and went to the living room. As he walked in the living room the doorbell rang, he went and got the pizza and came brought it to the living room where tari was sitting on the couch. She looked up at grimmjow as he opened the box of pizza.

"So what will it be?" asked grimmjow as he handed her a slice, she took it and look at him.

"What you do mean?" asked tari, grimmjow sat down beside her.

"Pick out a movie…anything you want…I don't really care…While you pick out a movie I'll go get get us something to drink…"

"mkay…"

Grimmjow went and got some cokes from the fridge and returned to find that she had picked out a action movie. He smiled as he handed her the drink.

"Nice choice…I didn't expect you to pick something like that though…"

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me and who doesn't enjoy a good fight…"

"That's true…"

They watched the movie commenting occasionally commenting on the good parts. After the movie grimmjow turned to face tari who looked at him curiously.

"So your right…" said grimmjow

"About what?"

"I don't know much about you…so tell me more…"

"What do you want to know?"

"Um…well …just tell me things…because I'm too tired to think…" said grimmjow. She actually smiled

"Hey she smiled…I like it…you should always smile…its amazing…"

"And if I don't smile?"

"Your still beautiful…."

She blushed and looked down. Grimmjow laughed

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes…even a blind man see that…and if anyone thinks otherwise they are just stupid….so tell me what's you favorite food?"

"Sweets"

"Favorite type of movie?"

"Action"

He nodded and she yawned. He smiled

"Ready for bed?"

"Yea…"

Grimmjow stood up and stretched as he yawned

"Yea me too"

"Grimmjow…"

"hmm?"

"May I ask for a favor?"

"Sure…"

"May I sleep in your bed with you?...I really don't want to be alone right now "

He turned and looked at her and smiled

"Sure...come one"

They went to his room, he climbed in bed and she got in beside him. He layed on his stomach .Grimmjow was the first to fall asleep, tari decided to snuggle close to grimmjow. She layed there for a moment listening to his light snoring and evening breathing. She layed her head on the back of his shoulder and went to sleep.

*Later that night*

Grimmjow rolled over to find that tari was snuggling close to him. He rolled onto his stomach and pulled her into his arms. She sleepily opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Go back to sleep…I was just rolling over"

She responded by laying her arm over his chest and snuggled closer burying her face in his shoulder. Tari slept the night while grimmjow was wide awake and thinking. Every now and then she would mumble some and grab onto him. He wondered what she was dreaming about. So he decided to text his sister. He grabbed his phone and texted her. Little did he know that his sister would be there soon.

My note: please review


End file.
